


Sparks

by disco_agidyne



Category: Persona 4
Genre: (One-Sided?) Souyo, ...Masturbation?, First Time, M/M, Monster sex, Size Kink, please don't read this for the souyo you will be disappointed probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:26:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8431786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disco_agidyne/pseuds/disco_agidyne
Summary: During the battle, when Take-Mikazuchi shoved Izanagi out of the line of fire and Yu felt an ache in his shoulder; during training, when Izanagi blocked one of Tomoe’s kicks and the bruise formed on Yu’s arm; at the end of the day when Jiraiya put an arm around Izanagi just moments before Yosuke did the same to Yu, and Yu felt both of them holding him tight.Those were the moments that planted the thoughts in his mind.But when Izanagi caught Yosuke after being blown back by a powerful blast and Yu felt his partner’s hair brush his neck and his partner’s breath against his cheek, that was the moment that made the thoughts blossom.





	

He’d been thinking about it for months.

During the battle, when Take-Mikazuchi shoved Izanagi out of the line of fire and Yu felt an ache in his shoulder; during training, when Izanagi blocked one of Tomoe’s kicks and the bruise formed on Yu’s arm; at the end of the day when Jiraiya put an arm around Izanagi just moments before Yosuke did the same to Yu, and Yu felt both of them holding him tight.

Those were the moments that planted the thoughts in his mind.

But when Izanagi caught Yosuke after being blown back by a powerful blast and Yu felt his partner’s hair brush his neck and his partner’s breath against his cheek, _that_ was the moment that made the thoughts blossom.

If he felt all that, what else could he feel? If he touched his persona, would he feel it too? If he wrapped his arms around his persona’s waist, would he feel his own embrace? If he ran his hands down his persona’s chest, would his own chest tremble from the contact? If he pressed his lips to that cold steel, would his skin know their warmth? If he caressed those strong thighs, would—

Yu stopped himself. He shook his head and told himself he shouldn’t be thinking about things like that, not when there were clearly more pressing matters to attend to regarding the mysteries of the TV World, like whatever Yosuke had just spent the last ten minutes piecing together out loud.

“What do you think, Partner? Sound like a plan?”

With that, the whole Investigation Team was looking at him, awaiting his verdict as leader. Despite all his recent heroics and bravado, he didn’t have it in him to admit that he’d been too busy staring at Yosuke’s beautiful face and thinking about his own persona’s thighs to actually listen to Yosuke’s ideas.

“I trust your judgment, Yosuke.”

Yosuke was beaming from ear to ear, so Yu figured he must have said the right thing. It was true at any rate, and the rest of the IT seemed satisfied too, nodding to each other around the table and discussing how their roles in the plan fit together. Yosuke threw his arm around Yu’s shoulders and started telling him about what he’d be working to improve on during their exploration inside the TV that day. Yu nodded like he knew what Yosuke was talking about. It was just training, so he figured he’d probably be able to figure it out along the way, and if he didn’t, it wasn’t like anyone’s life was on the line this time.

And thank God it wasn’t with the way Yosuke was literally shining on the battlefield. Yu couldn’t take his eyes off him. As if Yosuke’s usual self wasn’t attractive enough, here he was leaping from one foe to the next, slicing through their mask and then using them as a springboard to pounce onto the next shadow unlucky enough to be in his path. It was more like a dazzling acrobatic performance than a fight, and the way he grinned when he landed back on the ground and watched the shadows dissipate into the air as he wiped the sweat from his brow, that was even more breathtaking.

They’d split into pairs for training, and Yu wasn’t sure if he was sad the others weren’t there to see it or relieved that they weren’t there to see him staring. He was leaning toward the latter, what with the way even Yosuke had noticed and was making his way over. Maybe it had been a little too obvious, what with the way he’d been standing there with his lips parted, holding his sword limply at his side.

“What’s wrong, Partner?” Yosuke asked with a wink. “Did I charm you with my sweet moves?”

“Y-yeah,” Yu admitted, feeling his face grow warm. “A little.”

Suddenly Yosuke’s face was even redder than Yu’s, and he quickly turned away, searching for something to stare at on the horizon. A few awkward seconds passed before either of them spoke again.

“R-right,” Yosuke eventually stuttered back with a nervous laugh, sheepishly scratching his face. “So, um, wanna help me with the next set of shadows? You gotta keep your skills sharp, too. You know, being our leader and all.”

Yu’s face softened into a smile.

“Sure thing, Yosuke.”

The rest of the afternoon flew by, the two of them taking down shadow after shadow, exchanging smiles when their eyes met through the battle. With each bout steadily draining their energy, they eventually found themselves back to back, defending each other rather than having the strong offense they’d started with.

Yosuke nudged Yu with his elbow.

“Hey, Partner! Should we finish this batch up and head back?”

“Sounds good to me,” Yu said with a nod, holding out his hand, fingers spread wide while blue sparks sprung forth from the tips, forming a tarot card above his palm.

“Alright,” Yosuke said, his own card taking shape before him. “Let’s do this!”

Together, they shattered their cards, Yu with a crushing grip and Yosuke with a swift slash of his kunai. Their personas materialized above them, each mirroring their human’s battle stance. Yosuke smirked as Jiraiya summoned a torrent of wind around them that whipped back their enemies, and with a calm adjustment of his frames, Yu signaled to Izanagi, who followed up with a blast of electricity that evaporated the shadows and only left scattered debris in its wake.

“ _Niiice_.” Yosuke slung his arm over Yu for the second time that day. Yu met the compliment with a tired smile while Yosuke cast a quick healing spell, but Yu soon found himself distracted by the arm hanging over shoulder, wondering if Izanagi could feel Yosuke’s weight too.

“That should get us back to the entrance,” Yosuke said, taking his arm back to stretch.

“Thanks.”

They left their personas out as they walked back, hoping they’d deter any possible ambushes from behind. Yu kept glancing back at Izanagi, then to Yosuke, then back to his persona. It was a good a time as any to test out his theory. Well, maybe not all of his theory, but…

“You okay, man?”

“A-ah,” Yu stuttered, pausing for a moment when he saw the concern on Yosuke’s face. “Yeah. I’m fine.”

“Really? You seem kinda out of it.”

Yu hung his head and rubbed his neck.

“I’ve been thinking about how we’re linked to our personas.”

Yosuke shot a glance of his own up at Jiraiya.

“Yeah?”

“Do you think we feel everything they feel?”

“It sure seems like it,” Yosuke said with a weak laugh, rolling his neck and rubbing his shoulder. “I haven’t been this sore since that time I ran my bike into a tree and knocked down a beehive.”

Yu silently looked back up at Yosuke, quiet horror stretching his eyes wide. Yosuke frantically waved his hands in front of him, as if trying to clear the air of his words.

“D-don’t worry about it! I’m still here, right?”

With a hesitant grunt, Yu let his gaze fall back to the ground for a while, losing himself in his own thoughts for a couple minutes.

“Can I test something?” he finally asked, lifting his head and facing his partner. Yosuke nodded.

“Yeah, sure. Go for it,” he agreed easily. Maybe too easily, Yu thought to himself, grateful for the fact that trust was placed in him and not someone who might take advantage of it.

Yu turned back to his persona. Izanagi towered over him, and Yu had to really crane his neck to see Izanagi’s face at his current angle. Not being able to focus on the path ahead of him and his persona at the same time, Yu stopped, and Yosuke stopped with him. Yosuke had his eyes trained on Yu like he was really curious about what was about to happen. Yu let out a small nervous laugh, doubting that his test would be all that spectacular or interesting. Yosuke seemed to think everything he did was cool in one way or another though, so maybe this wouldn’t be so different.

Yu thought again for a moment, flexing his fingers from open to fisted, then open again, waiting and willing for Izanagi to do the same. Once his persona started to mimic him, he stopped, and Izanagi, too, became still. He repeated this a couple times, until their movements were completely synchronized, all the while, Yosuke’s eyes flitting between the two of them.

Yu had been wondering for a while now, exactly how much control he had over his persona, and how much of Izanagi’s behavior had been voluntary cooperation rather than involuntary obedience. Izanagi never spoke, and Yu wasn’t even sure if asking would yield an answer. Yu had always felt like his persona had chosen him, rather than him accepting his persona like his friends had, and thinking of Izanagi as a part of himself felt strange, even inappropriate at times, given his persona’s godlike status.

Even so, keeping his own hand balled up at his side, he could make Izanagi’s fingers move at his whim, clasping shut, spreading wide, tapping against his leg. It was such a trivial request, if Yu could call it that, and yet here was the god of creation, wiggling his fingers around for a teenager. Asking a god for help to solve a murder case didn’t seem so out of place, but this…

Hoping he wouldn’t be judged too harshly for it, Yu then willed Izanagi to touch Jiraiya. His persona did so without resistance, firmly gripping his comrade’s shoulder. Yosuke gave a small jolt in surprise that made him bump shoulders with Yu, but he easily laughed it off.

“Sorry,” he said, flashing Yu a depreciative grin while he scratched his head. Yu countered with a smaller version of that smile and shook his head.

“My bad,” Yu said, looking down at his own hand, which was suddenly filled with an intense warmth it hadn’t had before. He turned back to Yosuke. “You feel it, too?”

“Yeah.” Yosuke massaged the base of his neck. “Say, Partner?”

“Yeah?”

“Could you ask him to ease up a little? I’m really hurting here.”

“Oh.” Yu’s gaze dropped to the floor, and Izanagi lifted his hand almost immediately. “Sorry.”

“No worries,” Yosuke said, cheerful despite the way he was massaging his shoulder. “Now you know, right?”

“Hm.”

Yu took a step toward his persona, then looked up. The way he had to turn his head a full ninety degrees was almost comical, especially with the way he had a better view of Izanagi’s buff chest and metallic codpiece than his face. It didn’t take long for the blood to rush to Yu’s own face as a result, and he was quick to turn back down to the floating ankle in front of him as he tried not to think about how well-endowed his persona might be or the fact Yosuke was still watching his every move and probably wondering why he’d started blushing so harshly all of a sudden.

Feeling more flustered than he looked, he reached out and grabbed Izanagi’s ankle. When the sensation hit him, he couldn’t help but lift his own leg, trying to shake it off until realizing he had to let go before he’d feel any relief. He did so, and once free of his own grip, he knelt down to rub his own ankle, making a mental note not to touch his persona in any way he didn’t want to be touched himself. Somewhere behind him, he could hear Yosuke laughing at him. Yu couldn’t blame him with the way he’d uncharacteristically flailed about just then, but he couldn’t say it made him feel any better either.

“You okay, man?” Yosuke asked between snorts of laughter.

“Yeah.” Yu stood back up, cringing a little at the weird, lingering pain in his ankle. “Don’t do that.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

Passing Yosuke on his way toward the exit again, Yu gave him a playful shove.

“C’mon, let’s go meet up with everyone.”

 

* * *

 

 

Being as tired from the training as he was, the night was shorter than usual. Yu woke up the next morning splayed over his futon, one leg stretched out to the side and resting on the wood floor. He stared at the ceiling, collecting his thoughts while his brain tried to piece together what day it was.

Yu picked up his phone and flipped it open. According to the screen it was a weekend, luckily, and no plans to speak of. No wonder his alarm hadn’t sounded.

No messages from his friends either. He’d think it strange any other day, but with how stiff he was from their excursion in the TV, he had a feeling they weren’t much better off.

He closed his eyes again, planning to rest a while longer, but his brain had already started whirring at its normal awake pace, and thinking about the day before and how good Yosuke had looked in the fray, slicing through enemies, glistening with sweat, passing him that signature grin of his when the enemy allowed them a spare breath. Yu smiled to himself. It was a nice image, one he didn’t mind seeing on the back of his eyelids as long as he had to be awake while he was laying there anyway.

Not that it couldn’t be better, Yu thought jokingly. He chuckled to himself, imagining some odd happenstance situation where Yosuke might be convinced to lose his shirt. Maybe in the bathhouse. It _was_ awfully hot in there, and no doubt Yosuke would complain about the heat the whole time, just like he did before.

Yu’s smirk faded when he recalled the glimpse of Yosuke he’d caught in the gym locker room a few days back. He’d gained a lot of muscle since the beginning of the year, Yu knew that much. Yosuke was looking fitter with every trip into the TV, and Yu, well, he was enjoying the view more and more each time. To see Yosuke fighting like that would be—

Yu stopped himself. He knew exactly where that train of thought would lead, and he knew full well it was a dead end. He sighed and rolled over.

Even so, there was some voice in the back of his mind telling him ‘ _it’d still feel good_.’

It was true, that much he’d admit. Yu shifted his legs as he reconsidered it. He was erect, but more from the morning than arousal, not that the situation wouldn’t change soon if he kept thinking about his best friend shirtless.

_Best friend._

That was part of why it bothered him, to be honest. Yosuke trusted him with his thoughts, his feelings, _his life_ , and here he was, contemplating jacking off to him like some kind of creepy stalker.

 _Maybe if I think about something else_ , Yu thought, opening his eyes again. Maybe that would ease the guilt. Maybe he could still get off and not feel like he was compromising their friendship somehow.

He set his mind to the task of finding something else to jerk it to, but even with all the attractive people he’d seen in his lifetime, thinking of anything outside of the IT’s most recent training session was proving difficult, and he definitely wasn’t about to shift his less innocent desires to any of his other friends, no matter how good-looking they were. They deserved better than that.

Yu couldn’t help but wonder if he was really so exhausted that he couldn’t even push his memory back more than twenty-four hours just to come up with some fapping material. Something about that brought Yu down to a whole new level of self-disappointment he’d never experienced before. He decided he’d have to tag along with Yosuke next time he went to pick up a new dirty book from the corner store. Plus then he could see what Yosuke was into and—

Yu stopped himself again and pulled his pillow over his head.

_Think, think._

He replayed the day prior in his mind, fast-forwarding through the parts that made him feel so horny in the first place. When his mind finally slowed down, he stopped on the memory of Izanagi placing his hand on Jiraiya’s shoulder.

Jiraiya was practically Yosuke, just bigger and (arguably) windier. Not happening.

That left Izanagi.

Yu shook his head, an action that took considerably more effort than usual with the pillow weighing him down.

_I can’t. He’s a god. A **god**._

But then that voice came back.

_A hot god._

Yu couldn’t argue with that. He really couldn’t. Not with the way he’d been thirsting after his own persona’s thighs not even a whole day ago. But that didn’t mean—

_You don’t even know if he’s the real Izanagi or just a version of him in your head._

_…Also true_ , Yu admitted to himself, chewing on his lip. If his mind just made him up, that would explain why he was so damn attractive, after all. Though if that was true, he couldn’t help but wonder what that said about the rest of the Investigation Team. Maybe he _did_ stand a chance with Yosuke—

“ _Stop_ ,” Yu groaned into his pillow.

He laid there a while, taking in the scent of his pillowcase while he contemplated what appeared to be the only option he had left besides guiltily thinking of Yosuke and total restraint. He shifted his legs again, feeling them rub against his genitals.

 

* * *

 

Yu hastily made his way through Junes to the electronics department, mumbling to himself all the while.

“I’ll ask him if he’s the real thing. I’ll ask him and that’ll settle it.”

He knew going into the TV without everyone else was a bad idea, but he didn’t have to go far. He could stay by the exit and summon his persona, ask him his question, and then leave to spend the rest of the afternoon in his room with his decision. Simple enough.

That’s what he told himself, anyway, as he threw himself into the largest television Junes had. So what if Izanagi couldn’t talk? He could nod and shake his head. That should be more than enough—

Distracted by his thoughts, Yu didn’t exactly stick the landing when he reached the other side. His shoulder hit the floor first, and ugh, damn, he didn’t need to do that again any time soon. He sat himself up and stretched his arm until he was sure he hadn’t seriously injured anything, then slipped his glasses on and stood up.

Knowing he’d regret it if he thought about it too long, Yu didn’t waste any time summoning Izanagi, who appeared before him in the usual large, intimidating, and midair fashion, awaiting his instructions.

After his extreme height, the first thing that Yu took notice about Izanagi was that goddamn codpiece. It didn’t help that it was closer to eye level and with all the bright lights in the TV World, its reflective qualities weren’t doing him any favors either. That, and ever since his experiment he’d been wondering how big—

Frustrated with his one track mind, Yu raised his gaze to his persona’s face as he reminded himself to ask the question before even thinking about any potential forbidden fruit hidden behind metal cups.

Fists balled at his sides, Yu steeled himself and asked, “Are you the real Izanagi?”

Yu watched and waited, a nervous sweat gathering on the back of his neck, but even after a whole minute, Izanagi hadn’t so much as budged an inch.

“Are you really a god?” Yu asked again, but Izanagi only stared back at him in silence. Just then it occurred to him that maybe even his persona didn’t know the answer to that question. Yu hoped that wasn’t the case, that he hadn’t dressed himself and made the trip to Junes when he could’ve stayed in the futon and possibly had the same questionable moment of pleasure without the risky detour.

It wasn’t even a matter of masturbation anymore. His morning wood had gone limp long ago. He just wanted to know the truth.

Either way, his neck was starting to ache from looking all the way up at Izanagi’s face. As if sensing it, Izanagi lowered himself until he was sitting on the floor, knees up and legs spread wide so as to not disturb where Yu was standing. It was weird to see his persona looking so… casual. Especially with the way the blades of his feet were digging into the floor.

Yu took careful steps forward until he stood about two feet from his persona, who, even sitting on the ground, still managed to be just a bit taller than him.

“Do you know what you are?”

Still no answer.

Yu closed his eyes, took a deep breath, then opened his eyes and tried again.

“Do you know who you are?”

Izanagi lifted his arm and pointed at Yu, which made Yu a bit nervous, enough to take a step back, but then, slowly, gently, Izanagi pressed a claw to Yu’s chest. A strange sensation passed through him at that moment, a feeling that was separate from the way the tip of his own finger was hot the heat from his own chest. Yu couldn’t say what it was, or why, but it calmed him, and he had his answer.

“Right,” he said with a nervous laugh. “I guess I forgot.”

Izanagi lowered his hand and brought his arm to rest on his thigh. It was a natural enough motion, but it led Yu’s mind right back to those thighs. He wondered if it’d be okay to touch them. If Izanagi was really him, then it should be, right?

…Right?

It’d be just like before. Another test. No big deal. Just a little higher ground is all.

But Yu still found himself shaking with nerves as his hand got closer. He’d never been this far with another person, let alone a supernatural entity. Yu paused, mentally asking himself what the hell he was thinking, trying to feel up his persona. Even with all his idle daydreams he’d had about this kind of thing, he couldn’t believe he was actually considering going through with it. He hadn’t thought of himself as some kind of deprived pervert, but damn, was he starting to feel like one. Izanagi himself seemed unbothered though, and made no effort to stop him, even as his hand hovered an inch from his leg.

Too nervous to continue on his own, Yu swallowed hard, then willed Izanagi to close the gap between them. His persona obeyed, leaning his thigh into Yu’s hand. Yu felt his knees go weak in that moment, the feeling of his persona’s firm thigh in his hand dull in comparison to that of the ghost hand he felt on his own thigh. For some reason he hadn’t expected it, even after having deliberately tested it last time.

Yu awkwardly shifted his legs, trying to get used to the feeling of a hand where there wasn’t one. For a moment, he tried to ignore it and enjoy what Izanagi had to offer, but the sensation of his own hand running up his thigh and squeezing it…

He didn’t know how to describe it. In a lot of ways, it creeped him out, like an invisible stranger was grabbing him. But in others, it was… kinda hot. He couldn’t deny that it turned him on, having this level of control over what he felt. He could touch Izanagi anywhere, and he’d feel it as if someone else was doing it to him, _making love to him_. He could even pretend it was Yosuke if he wanted.

Yu tried to push the thought of Yosuke from his mind. The whole reason he’d left the house in the first place was because he didn’t want to think about his best friend. Even if… even if…

Yu closed his eyes and let his hand wander up an inch, imagining Yosuke doing the same to him.

 _It feels good_ , Yu thought, his thumb drawing lazy circles on Izanagi’s leg. _Really good._

When he opened his eyes and saw Izanagi there, quietly watching him, Yu pulled his hand back.

“Sorry,” he mumbled, his face colored red with shame. His persona, like always, didn’t say a word, but he was looking down at himself instead of at Yu for the first time since Yu had summoned him that day. Yu let his eyes follow the trail of his persona’s gaze down to that metallic codpiece that’d caught his eye more times than he’d like to admit.

Yu wasn’t really sure what Izanagi wanted him to do, but he wondered if their link went both ways, if a persona felt it when someone touched its user, if a persona felt it when its user touched themselves. Without even looking, Yu could feel that he wasn’t limp anymore, and if Izanagi felt that, too, then…

Yu chewed his lip and looked away as he cupped his own crotch, gently rubbing it through his pants. He couldn’t believe he was really doing this, touching himself in front of his persona, and Izanagi, God, Izanagi, Yu chanced a glance at him only to see he was watching from behind his steel mask with those piercing yellow eyes of his. Just as Yu’s brain was about to slam on the shame brake and convince him to go back home, Izanagi was mimicking his actions, metal claws circling the chainmail codpiece.

Yu couldn’t tell if he’d unintentionally made his persona do it or if Izanagi was doing this of his own free will. Yu had been trying to keep his thoughts quiet, let Izanagi make his own decisions about this kind of thing, but if Izanagi could read him deeper than the voice of his internal monologue he wasn’t sure how to stop it. He tried to channel his persona thoughts about choosing whether he was okay with this or not, but Izanagi just stared at him with those same unreadable yellow eyes.

Yu averted his gaze again, hand closed again at his side and boner forgotten as his eyes darted around the area nervously.

“I should... probably…”

 _‘Leave_ ,’ was what he was about to say, until the joint of Izanagi’s index finger was under his chin, forcing their eyes to meet and stealing the word from Yu’s throat.

He was pretty sure he hadn’t made his persona do that.

Yu touched Izanagi’s wrist, shivering a little when he felt it on his own, then wrapped his fingers around it.

“Okay,” he breathed, feeling an echo his breath on his own face. His heart was pounding so hard he could barely hear himself. Izanagi pulled him close, the large hand taking up nearly half of Yu’s back, and then Yu felt his own heartbeat too, beating both through his chest and against it.

Izanagi’s breast was warm, and being nestled into his bosom like that was making Yu sweat, though Yu couldn’t say if it was the temperature or his nerves affecting him more. Shakily, he placed his hands on his persona’s chest, hesitantly exploring at first, but then letting his fingers follow the lines of the muscles through the jacket as he grew more comfortable. He smiled as he thought about Yosuke holding him, tracing the indents of his chest while they talked about the usual trivial everyday things.

It was a nice picture to look at in his head, anyway. His smile faltered when reality filled his thoughts again. Izanagi was rubbing his back with the softer part of his hand though, and that at least felt nice, and in its own way made reality seem further away. Yu buried his face into Izanagi’s ascot as he tried to bury his thoughts of Yosuke, too.

Izanagi’s hand slid down his back, pausing at the small of it, then going just a bit further, curling around the curve of Yu’s butt in such a way that Yu felt the blood rushing back to his face again. It seemed the tables had turned, and his persona was the one feeling him up, even if his persona’s hand was big enough to serve as a chair. It certainly took Yu’s thoughts off of Yosuke.

Izanagi’s fingers were spread with care not to harm Yu with those claws, but the middle finger slid between his legs, brushing against his cock and sending a flurry of sparks up his spine and making him dig his fingernails into Izanagi’s coat.

“Wh—” Yu tried to shift himself, but all it did was make him brush against the finger again, more sparks dancing through him. “O-oh…”

The feeling faded quickly, leaving only the strange pressure on his own finger, but with an exchanged glance and a trembling hand on Izanagi’s shoulder, Yu slowly, steadily stoked the embers inside him, dragging his hips back and forth across the finger between his legs. Even through his clothes, the feeling was unlike anything he’d felt before. It was overwhelming, welling up inside of him, higher and higher, a tingling fire filling him until he overflowed.

Yu shuddered as he came, tightly gripping Izanagi’s coat while he rode out the sensation. His legs found a way to feel weaker than before, and there was a part of him that worried might not be able to stand should he let go or that hand move. He couldn’t find his voice, but decided that was fine, since he wasn’t sure what he’d say. He laid himself against Izanagi’s chest again, feeling himself heaving hard, heavy breaths from the other side. He was a little embarrassed at how easily he’d been satisfied, how obvious it would’ve been to anyone else that it was his first time doing something like that with someone… something else, but he wondered if his persona would even know the difference.

Even with the uncomfortable dampness starting to soak through the crotch of his pants, the finger didn’t budge. Grateful for the support, Yu didn’t complain, though he did wonder if that had been all it took for Izanagi, too. It was hard to imagine his persona reaching climax with so little, or even at all, once Yu thought about it, and as far as he could tell, his persona hadn’t reacted even a bit just then.

The finger between his legs nudged him, and Yu winced out of both surprise and sensitivity. It hadn’t felt bad, per se, but he wasn’t exactly ready for another ride just yet either. He allowed one of his hands to let go of Izanagi’s coat and press down on the claw that stretched just far enough beyond his bulge not to hurt him.

 “W-wait,” Yu stuttered out, his vocal chords finally back in order and his thoughts just then catching back up to him. He spared himself a moment to examine the situation below, wondering when he’d gotten hard again, and how it’d happened so fast, and then his eyes wandering back to that ever-present and conspicuous codpiece, he asked, “Are you…?”

The shock of the fact he was even asking something like that to his persona caused the rest of the question to die in his throat like a frog withering to ash on scorching asphalt on a summer day. Finding it easier to move than speak, Yu looked away again, skin red as a beet from the mortification of it all as he demonstrated with his own fly, undoing his belt and pulling down the zipper until his bulge pushed the stained tent of his boxers into full view. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he was grateful he’d chosen to wear a pair with a simple pattern instead of one of his more imaginative undergarments, not that it made him any less nervous when Izanagi was just sitting there staring at him again. Mouth dry and hands sweaty, he shakily slid a thumb under his waistband and pulled it down over his cock.

After a period of watchful silence long enough to give Yu’s nerves the opportunity to shrink his erection, Izanagi slowly pulled back that finger of his, dragging down the underside of Yu’s cock the whole way, which gave way to some pretty interesting expressions crossing Yu’s face, and then having taken his hand back, Izanagi placed a thumb on his own zipper, pushing it down and revealing a segmented rod thick enough to put every dildo Yu had ever seen to shame.

 _…Not that I’ve been looking_ , Yu added, in case Izanagi was listening in on that thought. It was mostly the truth, considering who he lived with. He wasn’t even sure his persona would know what a dildo was.

Despite its metallic exterior, somehow Izanagi’s cock was pulsing. Though the end of it was round and not much different form Yu’s own, the edges of each segment looked to be pointed, almost sharp, even, with a small ridges trailing down the underside, disappearing into Izanagi’s pants, which were no doubt hiding the testicles, too. It didn’t take Yu long to notice that while getting it in would be difficult, that would be nothing compared to the pain it would cause as it scraped his colon raw on the way out. He winced at the thought, then shook the whole scenario out of his head as soon as he realized that the task of fitting something this size into his virgin asshole was a suicide mission to begin with.

Yu wondered briefly if Izanagi would let him be on top. Probably, he figured, but there was a good chance it’d be something not unlike throwing a hot dog down a hallway.

He coughed into his hand, silently deciding to skip anything penetrative and spare himself any further humiliation.

Izanagi’s cock appeared to be dry yet. Even though Yu had expected it, something about it hurt his pride a little, especially with the way the sticky white mess he’d made in his own pants was out on display. Even so, it didn’t seem right to leave his persona like this after he’d so graciously lent him a hand.

Unsure how else to proceed, Yu hesitantly offered his own hand, cautious as he brought it closer to the dick standing before him, but then jerking when his fingertips made contact with its hot metallic surface, the feeling of it on his own boner being too much of a surprise for him to enjoy it, even if he hadn’t forgotten this time. Yu braced himself and tried again, gingerly touching his fingertips to the member, then his palm, and then steadily easing his hand down its underside, letting his index finger fill the space between each ridge before going further. The whole time, Yu’s teeth were digging into his bottom lip, and as his hand moved south, a soft, weak moan escaped him.

Izanagi wasn’t reacting at all, and Yu had a feeling he’d have to work it a little harder if he wanted to make any progress, but _damn_ , he could feel all of it, every twitch of his fingers, every brush of his palm, all the way down his shaft. He was still feeling sensitive from his orgasm and his legs were weak and trembling again. Ignoring it was futile, and he thought he might fall to his knees at any moment.

Just when he thought it couldn’t get much worse, his mind had to conjure up just who that ghost hand on his cock could possibly belong to. He gasped and fell forward, catching himself by planting his free hand on Izanagi’s thigh, which was, in retrospect, an action Yu should have known wouldn’t make things better.

“Dammit… _dammit_.”

His hand landed pretty hard, and his own thigh stung from it, enough that it felt like it might bruise. Izanagi hadn’t even flinched, and Yu was slowly starting realize that despite feeling the same sensations, there was a vast difference in the intensity with which they felt them. Either that, or Izanagi had one hell of a poker face. Yu pushed himself back up, and after swaying a little and grabbing, of all things, his persona’s dick to steady himself (another bad choice on Yu’s part, the sudden pressure of his weight on his cock making him bite his tongue and eliciting a pained moan), he gave Izanagi an apologetic nod and resumed the massage.

For Yu, it felt good and bad at the same time, both not enough and too much, like his senses were short-circuiting from the secondhand stimulation coursing through his nerves. It took him a few seconds to realize that his legs were wobbling, and that Izanagi was wrapping a hand around his waist, steadying him. Pausing to touch that large hand curled around him, Yu shook his head and slowly lowered himself to his knees, trusting his weak legs to the floor and his heated face to the solid, yet pulsing head in front of him.

Cheek pressed firmly to the side of Izanagi’s cock, Yu fingered himself where he felt the heat of his own face, just below the head on the right side. He slid his fingertips through his cum and spread it over his skin while his heavy breaths powdered Izanagi’s metallic erection with fog.

Yu passed his persona a weak glance, but the yellow eyes behind the mask remained unchanged. He brought his hands back up to the cock, and, after a moment of hesitation, pressed his lips to it, making his own cock twitch at the sensation of soft lips spreading against his skin. With a gentle suck, he tugged his lips away again, and turning another vulnerable gaze up to Izanagi, eyes begging to know if it’d be okay to continue.

The large hand cupping the back of his head gave him his answer, and he trailed kisses down Izanagi’s cock, holding down grunts in his throat as he brought his legs together, squeezing and shifting this thighs around his erection while his hands explored the nooks between the larger cock’s segments. He made his way back to Izanagi’s tip, then eyes closed and lips spread, he allowed himself a small lick that forced him to pull back into a gasp.

 _So that’s what it feels like_ , Yu thought, too breathless to put his discovery into sounds as his thighs smeared his fluids down the inseam of his pants. A claw brushed back Yu’s bangs, then pushed back, parting his hair in a way that bared his forehead. Yu brought his gaze up to meet Izanagi’s, which somehow seemed less intense, even gentle compared to before.

Yu pressed his lips to the tip of his persona’s cock, then spread them around it as far as he could, cautiously touching his tongue to the head, his own legs squirming below. He whimpered, ghost lips squeezing tight around his own tip, a phantom tongue rolling over his leaking slit. He sucked, slow and gentle at first, then harder, rougher, frantic, stretching his mouth until he felt he would gag, hoping something would come out of Izanagi’s slit, too; something thick and white to stifle the whining in his dry throat.

Shame gone and desperation taking over, Yu grasped at the base of the cock in his mouth and jolted at the shared sensation. Then, with a harsh drag of his tongue over the hot steel, he gasped and let his knees spread, his cum streaking across the black and yellow floor.

Yu pulled back, chest heaving and mouth red, spit dripping down his chin, to see the cock in front of him wet only with his saliva and nothing else. He let his eyes drop to the floor, where his sticky mess was laid out before him in stark contrast.

_Damn._

Yu drew his eyes back up to those behind the mask. He shook his head, then let his gaze fall again, allowing himself a break to catch his breath while he tried to figure out what it’d take to make his persona feel even a fraction of what he did just then.

Caressing the underside of Izanagi’s thigh, a deep pink filled Yu’s cheeks. He took a shaky breath and pulled himself to his feet, using his persona’s legs to steady himself until Izanagi offered a hand, which Yu gratefully took in spite of the nervous chuckle the gesture brought out of him. It wasn’t until his knees grew still that he noticed the way Izanagi was brushing his thumb over the top of Yu’s hand, like a prince pondering whether to ask for a dance or a kiss. A shy smile spread over Yu’s face, and as he mused over the surprisingly gentlemanlike nature of his persona, he grasped Izanagi’s hand, massaging Izanagi’s palm with his own thumb.

“Izanagi,” Yu whispered, voice small compared to the vast TV World around them. “What…”

The rest of the words lodged themselves firmly in Yu’s throat.

_What do you want from me?_

_What drives you wild?_

_How can I satisfy you?_

He had no idea how to ask such a thing to a human, let alone whatever Izanagi was.

Izanagi dropped Yu’s hand and gazed into his eyes, drawing his claw up under Yu’s chin once more, stealing the air from Yu’s lungs. Then he drew it down, tugging the buttons of his shirt open and gently tracing the hills and valleys of Yu’s bare chest, leaving a red streak over the claw’s path. It continued south, around the base of Yu’s half-hard cock, down his open fly, then inward, between his crotch and his clothes, brushing his testicles.

Slowly, steadily, the claw dragged his pants down his thighs, over his knees to his ankles.

Yu heartbeat drummed loud in his ears, and breathless, he mouthed an answer neither of them could hear.

They didn’t need to.

He fell into Izanagi’s arms, leaning against his lover’s chest as he reached around and slid a finger down his crack and over the hole of his anus. A hand settled on his waist, adding to the sweaty heat already on Yu’s tense hands, but steadying him all the same. He shot a nervous, yet excited smile up at the man behind the mask.

“You’ll be gentle, r-right?” Yu laughed, knowing it would hurt no matter how Izanagi handled him. Izanagi brushed the pads of his fingers up and down Yu’s back, resting a warm thumb in the nook between Yu’s neck and shoulder. Yu closed his eyes and leaned into it, letting his shirt fall from his shoulder and down his arm as he pressed his own finger into himself. He bit his lip, then pulled it out, ran it through the trail of cum dripping down the underside of his cock, and tried again, this time a sigh pulling his teeth away from his skin and warming his chest the same way it warmed his lover’s.

The second finger went in easily enough. He’d never admit it out loud, but he’d done that much to himself in the past, guilty thoughts of celebrity crushes, and when his conscience let him, even Yosuke, on his mind. Now his mind was bare of these things, filled only with thoughts of whether his persona could feel those same fingers exploring his anus and the dark gray monster of an erection that occasionally brushed against his leg, that he hoped would be filling something besides his mind soon. Yu tugged at the rim of his anus, willing it wider for his lover’s sake. Teeth sinking back into his lip, he managed to fit the third finger in.

Yu laid his head against Izanagi’s chest, letting the angle press his glasses askew despite feeling the sharp corner of the frames on his collarbone. He could tell he was close to coming again, and he wasn’t even remotely wide enough yet. He whimpered curse words into his lover’s bosom and shoved his pinky into himself, driving his seed out into the open, where it left white stripes on Izanagi’s dark cock.

Heaving thick breaths into Izanagi’s chest that fogged up his crooked glasses, Yu tried to spread his fingers, and having failed, he inhaled deeply and tried again, tears running down his face the same way his cum ran down his thigh.

It hurt. He couldn’t deny that, not with the way he was soaking his lover’s chest with tears and steamy muffled whines, the way his legs shook beneath him and he needed Izanagi’s support just to stand, the way he was digging the fingernails of the hand that was closer to God into Izanagi’s coat. He was exhausted, and his mind just then catching up with him, he realized he had no idea how he was even still going.

He had to admit, though, the very idea of what they were about to do gave him a kind of adrenaline rush he hadn’t felt since the first time he jumped into the TV.

Izanagi tugged at Yu’s wrist, sliding Yu’s fingers back out into the open, then letting them curl over his index finger before bending elbows and bringing their clasped hands in close. Yu winced at the scent of his ass still fresh on his hand and tried to pull his hand back, only to find that Izanagi’s grip was tighter than he’d expected, despite the gentle way he was caressing Yu’s knuckles. Slowly, Izanagi placed Yu’s hand to his chest, adjacent to the other already there.

“You don’t care,” Yu realized aloud, wide eyes blinking. Izanagi stayed still, not moving until both of Yu’s hands were hooked on his jacket, and even then, only to put his hands on Yu’s waist.

Yu stood there, holding fistfuls of Izanagi’s coat as his eyes followed the lines of his persona’s chest. Several quiet moments passed, no words, no movement, just breathing and heartbeats strumming the air between them.

After a minute that felt like an hour, Izanagi pulled Yu into a close embrace. Yu looked up and opened his mouth, then closed it again, and frowning, he laid his head against Izanagi’s bosom.

“I’m sorry.”

Yu pressed his forehead into Izanagi’s chest.

“Just… gimme a few seconds.”

Closing his eyes and breathing deeply, Yu sorted his thoughts, letting the heat of his lover and the pressure on his chest calm him. He kissed Izanagi in the space between his hands.

 _You’ve been so good to me_ , Yu thought, knowing Izanagi would hear it. It was too embarrassing to say out loud, and even just the thought on its own was making him red.

_I wanna be good to you, too._

Yu lifted his right leg out of the clothing collected down around his ankles and put it over Izanagi’s cock, straddling it. Latching himself to his lover’s coat again, he lowered himself until he felt Izanagi’s erection standing stiff against the crack of his ass.

_I…_

He ground himself against it, spreading the cum he’d previously left on it until both his ass and the cock were slick. He gasped, his own dick twitching back up, and squeezed his thighs around his lover’s length.

_I want you._

Yu pushed himself back on Izanagi’s cock, lining his asshole up with its head.

“I want you,” he repeated, pressing his lips to Izanagi’s chest.

“ _Take me._ ”

Willing Izanagi to lean back and hold his hips, Yu sunk himself down onto the head of his persona’s enormous cock. He squirmed, his face twisting with pain as he lost the feeling in his legs and pleasure when he felt the taut sensation stretched over the head of his own erection. Tears lined his eyelids, and he put a hand on the base of his ride.

Just as he realized he couldn’t move and began to scold his stupid virgin self for even thinking he could take such a large thing inside himself, the hands on his hips followed the curve of his ass until they were under him. Then, the points of the claws poking his skin, those hands lifted him until the pressure was bearable.

“Thanks,” Yu mumbled weakly, trying not to think about how difficult the walk home would be. He wiped his eyes dry with his shirt and took a deep breath, steeling himself before giving Izanagi the mental order to lower him again.

As the dick dug deeper into him, Yu gasped, feeling as though the air had been forced out of him to make room for Izanagi’s gargantuan cock, and the way back up left him panting, each breath saturated with attempts to vocalize how tight his own anus felt as its ghost pulled on his skin, leaving static in its wake. Each dip and bob left him even more breathless, and he gave up on words in favor of moans and whimpers.

The rocking motion pushed his already crooked glasses down his nose and his boxers slid from his other ankle as he lifted his legs and curled his toes.

And for the first time that day, Izanagi’s feet drew back from the dents they’d left in the floor.

The head of Izanagi’s cock slid out of the loosened anus, threads of cum connecting them until a thicker trail dragged them down Yu’s shaking legs.

Yu couldn’t tell if he was still shuddering from his own orgasm or his persona’s, but somehow his body had still had enough fluid left in it to spurt out one final shot, and between the two of them, they’d left his body tingling and shivering, like a bolt had shot through him.

He couldn’t move, but he found he didn’t have to as Izanagi set him in his lap, then took off his coat and pulled it over Yu’s shivering body. Yu’s face grew pink, and he accepted the coat with a small smile and a soft “thank you,” pulling it tight around himself, surrounding himself the heat Izanagi’s body had left in it.

Exhausted, Yu let himself fall back into Izanagi’s chest. He yawned and closed his eyes, nuzzling his face into his persona and feeling those big, strong arms wrap around him as he drifted to sleep.

 

* * *

 

“But Yosuke, you went with Yu last time!”

“Yeah, because he’s my _partner_. I _always_ go with him.” Yosuke crossed his arms and glanced at Yu, whose eyes were glued to a far part of the platform, before turning back to Chie. “Why are you so mad about this anyway? Or…” He leaned in with a smirk. “Are you jealous?”

“She isn’t,” Yukiko added curtly, not bothering to look up from her fan.

“Wha—” Yosuke sputtered, spinning around to face her. “You don’t have to say it like that.”

“Like what?” Yukiko asked, looking up at him.

“You know, Yosuke,” Teddie chimed in. “You’re not the only person who wants to spend time with Sensei. Even I, the great Teddie, feel the tug of his manly charms!”

“Teddie, that’s _so_ not what this is about.”

Yosuke groaned and turned to Yu.

“Okay, well, who do _you_ want to go with, Partner?”

“Huh?” Yu asked, his face suddenly burning bright.

“Dude, don’t tell me you weren’t listening.”

Yu scratched his face with a sheepish smile.

“Maybe… just a little,” he admitted as Yosuke looked him over.

“You feeling okay, man? Your face is all red.”

“Oh, he’s right,” Rise said. “You’re not sick, are you?”

“It’s nothing.” Yu waved his hand in front of his face. “I promise.”

“Maybe we should stick together today if Senpai ain’t feelin’ good.”

His claims of good health went ignored as the Investigation Team continued to fret over him. Just before getting ushered off to the dungeon, Yu caught one last glance to the two narrow holes etched in the floor that marked the memory of his first time.

**Author's Note:**

> Um.  
> I don't have any excuses for this but  
> Happy Halloween? 8D;;;
> 
> Thank you to Angevon for proofreading this, especially this fic was really... not their usual fare. ouo;;;;
> 
> Admittedly this fic did have some inspiration from pennysparkle's [Belling The Cat](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4561428) (probs more inspiration than I realize, tbh), so if you're into this kind of thing, you might wanna check that out.
> 
> Please let me know what you think! /o/
> 
> (P.S. You're not supposed to be able to tell which one of them is saying "Take me." =u=)
> 
> Edit: [OFFICER UNPREPARED MADE THIS LOVELY ART 8D](http://officer-unprepareds-art.tumblr.com/post/152955572819/disco-agidyne-wrote-a-fanfictionthat-moved-me)


End file.
